Command
TIBERIUM was a first-person tactical combat game (much like Renegade) that was being developed by Electronic Arts Los Angeles, canceled in September 2008 due to not meeting standards of Electronic Arts. It followed the story of GDI forces under Ricardo Vega after the Third Tiberium War. Story The game takes place in 2058 in the Italian Red Zone, where GDI RAID troops under the command of Ricardo Vega battle Scrin forces of a second invasion force. Characters from the novel appear in the game, including Tera Gallagher. The first mission is a recon into the vicinity of Threshold 19, where Vega and his squad, aided by a Nod priestess, Maja, are to investigate reports of anomalous activity. At the end of the mission, the Scrin invasion force arrives, setting the story for the rest of the game. The player would then arrive at New Monaco's sky dock right after narrowly escaping death at the hands of the Scrin invaders at Threshold 19. Then, he'd slowly work his way through the city, fighting Scrin invaders on the way, witnessing first hand their destruction of the city. The level would end in the vicinity of an elevated expressway cutting through the city. In mission 4, the G-Tech labs create an anti-matter bomb (presumably for use against the Scrin), which is to be picked up by a GDI dropship, the Madrid. However, the ship crashes, providing the environment for the mission. Gameplay TIBERIUM was to be a squad-based tactical game. The player could coordinate assaults and manages small scale battlefield tactical decisions, in addition to engaging threats himself. Orbital strikes could also be called. Discovering Tiberium deposits allowed GDI to drop a Tiberium spike from orbit for containment and processing. This grants the player a new slot for a unit in their squad. Second Scrin Invasion In 2058, Threshold 19 is reported as having some anomalous activity. A GDI RAID Team under the command of Ricardo Vega is sent into the vicinity for reconnaissance. While the GDI Recon team is there several unknown objects fly out of Threshold 19 revealing that the anomaly is, in fact, a portal. Objects looking similar to Blue Tiberium shards crash into the ground and crack open like an egg releasing the aliens that were inside. Eventually, the Global Defense Initiative would enter Threshold 19 and presumably destroy the Scrin. Med gallery 3380 274 57501.jpg|GDI Soldiers in Scrin Tunnel Tiberium scrin story concept.jpg|Ending? 'Inventories' Scrin Arsenal Scrin Infantry * Shrike * Bipedal Gunwalker * Drudge * Archon * Heavy Archon * Intruder * Mop Shrike attack.jpg|Shrike C&C Tiberium_VoidAlien.jpg|Unknown Bipedal Alien Archon.png|Archon C&C Tiberium_Heavy Archon.jpg|Heavy Archon CNCT Drudge.jpg|Drudge CNCT Intruder.jpg|Intruder Mimic Tiberium.jpg|Mop Vehicles * Scrin Harvestor * Sweepers * Annihilator Tripod * Carbonculus Scrin spike harvester.jpg|Harvester CNCT Annihlator.jpg|Annihilator Tripod Scrin Carbonculus .png|Carbonculus Destroying Building Alien_Carbonculus_01.1.jpg|Carbonculus Model Scrin spike.jpg|Sweepers Aircraft * Sidewinder * Transport * Large Alien Spacecraft Tiberium_sidewinder.jpg|Sidewinder swarm Scrin_hunter-seeker_ejik.jpg|Scrin Transports dropping off Mops Large Alien Spaceship.jpg|Large Alien Spacecraft Defenses * Spikes * Guard Tower CNCT alienspike underworld.jpg|Scrin Spike Scrin guard tower.jpg|Scrin Guard Tower Scrin Guard Tower.png|Guard Tower in game 2guardtowers.jpg|Scrin base? GDI Arsenal 'Infantry' * Riflemen * Heavy Trooper * Engineer * Zone Trooper CNCT Riflemen In-game 2.jpg|Riflemen CNCT RAID Rocket Infantryman.png|GDI RAID Heavy Infantry CNCT Zone Trooper Concept BP 2 max.jpg|Zone Trooper 'Vehicles' * Pitbull * Roughrider * Bull Tank * Titan GDIlayoutpage.jpg|Pitbull CNCT Roughrider.png|Roughrider CNCTW Bull Render.png|Bull Titan Tib1 Art1.jpg|Titan 'Aircraft' * Orca Drone * Firehawk * Dropship * Ironside Transport * Madrid * Sky Factory CNCT Orca Drone Final.jpg|Orca Drone CNCT Firehawk.jpg|Firehawk GDI Dropship views.jpg|GDI Dropship CNCT Ironsides.jpg|Ironside Transport CNCT Madrid Raw.png|Madrid CNCT Sky Factory.jpg|Sky Factory 'Defenses' * Jackhammer artillery * Stealth site * SAM site * 20mm Vulcan tower 'Buildings' * Ion cannon facility * Orbital slug facility * Landing zone * Drop Zone Tower * Tiberium Fissure CNCT Vulcan Tower Concept 1.jpg|Vulcan Tower CNCT Sam Site.jpg|Sam Site Jackhammer Artillery.jpg|Jackhammer artillery CNCT Stealth Site.jpg|Stealth Site Orbital Slug Facility.jpg|Orbital Slug Facility Ion Cannon Facility.jpg|Ion Cannon Facility CNCT GDI Landing Zone MAx.jpg|Landing Zone CNCT_Civ_Evac_Zone_1.jpg|Civilian Evacuation Zone CNCT_Drop_Zone_Tower.jpg|Drop Zone Tower CNCT_Tiberium_Fissures_Render.jpg|Tiberium Fissure Tower Nod Arsenal 'Infantry' * Nod Soldier * Sniper CNCT_Nod_Soldier.jpg|Nod Soldier Nod Sniper.jpg|Sniper Vehicles * Reckoner Nod Reckoner.png|Reckoner